Example embodiments relate to a memory module and a solid state drive having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a memory module including a plurality of memory devices and a solid state drive having the same.
A memory module such as solid state drive (SSD) may be connected to a desk top computer or notebook using a host interface. For example, when a connector of the memory module is inserted into a socket of a notebook computer, a module board of the memory module may be deflected or bent by an external force to generate a stress on a wiring or solder joint in the module board. Further, in use of the memory module, an impact may be applied to the memory module. Due to the deflection or impact, a failure, e.g., crack, disconnection, etc. may occur in the wiring or the solder joint. However, it may be difficult to precisely find the defective site and determine a magnitude of a stress exerted thereon.